Bus
The Bus, code named S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6, is a heavily modified [[Wikipedia:Boeing C-17 Globemaster III|Boeing C-17 Globemaster III]] owned by S.H.I.E.L.D. It serves as a flying command center for Agent Phil Coulson and his team, consisting of scientists Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, (formerly) Specialist Grant Ward, Agent Melinda May, Specialist Antoine Triplett, and Agent Skye. It was presented as a favor from Nick Fury for Coulson's sacrifice prior to the Battle of New York. It is piloted by Agent May. History ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" ''To be added "0-8-4" To be added "The Asset" To be added "Eye-Spy" To be added "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" To be added "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added "Seeds" To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness" To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Shadows" To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (First appearance) ****"0-8-4" ****"The Asset" ****"Eye-Spy" ****"Girl In The Flower Dress" ****"FZZT" ****"The Hub" ****"The Well" ****"Repairs" ****"The Bridge" ****"The Magical Place" ****"Seeds" ****"T.R.A.C.K.S." ****"T.A.H.I.T.I." ****"Yes Men" ****"End of the Beginning" ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" ****"Providence" ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" ****"Nothing Personal" ****"Ragtag" ****"Beginning of the End" ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy" ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"The Man Behind the Shield" (Photo only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The aircraft has six turbofan engines, whereas the traditional vehicle has only four engines. The two extra engines were added on an additional tailplane (rear stabilizing wing) not standard to the traditional plane on either side of the body of the aircraft. *The Bus was used heavily in the 90's, but was put out of service when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was completed, until Agent Coulson requested its reactivation and refurbishment into a mobile command center for his team. *The Bus has VTOL capabilities, which can also be used to allow the vehicle to hover in midair or quickly slow down to change direction as well. The turbofan engines flip from a horizontal position to a vertical one when the VTOL/hover function is in use. *The Bus has two air-to-air missile launcher pods hidden in the larger forward wing. *Unlike the standard aircraft, the Bus has 3 levels, rather than 1 or 2. *The Bus has a large S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol painted on top of it. *Another feature of the bus not present in the standard aircraft is the large skylight, which is located over Coulson's office. *The codename "6-1-6" is a reference to the comics universe 616. * The Interrogation room on the bus is made entirely out of Vibranium. *The Bus is later upgraded with cloaking technology. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Schematics Bus Schematic 01.png Bus Schematic 02.png Bus Schematic 03.png Bus Schematic 04.png Bus Schematic 05.png Bus Schematic 06.png Bus Schematic 07.png Bus Schematic 08.png Bus Schematic 09.png "Pilot" Bus1-AoSPilot.png Bus2-AoSPilot.png The Bus top.jpg Bus3-AoSPilot.png "0-8-4" Bus1-AoS084.png Bus2-AoS084.png Bus3-AoS084.png Bus4-AoS084.png Bus5-AoS084.png Bus6-AoS084.png Bus8-AoS084.png Bus9-AoS084.png "Eye Spy" Bus1-AoSES.png Bus2-AoSES.png "Girl in the Flower Dress" Bus1-AoSGFD.png CoulsonsTeam1-AoSGFD.png Bus2-AoSGFD.png "The Hub" Bus1-AoSHub.png Bus2-AoSHub.png Bus3-AoSHub.png "The Well" CoulsonsTeam1-AoSWell.png Bus1-AoSWell.png "Repairs" CoulsonsOffice1-AoSRepairs.png Bus1-AoSRepairs.png CoulsonsOffice2-AoSRepairs.png Bus2-AoSRepairs.png Bus3-AoSRepairs.png Bus4-AoSRepairs.png "The Magical Place" Bus1-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam1-AoSTMP.png "Seeds" Bus1-AoSSeeds.png|The Bus in harrier mode Bus2-AoSSeeds.png|The Bus flying out of a superstorm "T.A.H.I.T.I." Bus1-TAHITI.png|Garrett's Jump Jet approaches the Bus Bus2-TAHITI.png|May takes out her anger on Ian Quinn Bus3-TAHITI.png|The Bus lands at the Guest House Bus4-TAHITI.png|The Bus lakes off as the Guest House collapses beneath it "Heavy is the Head" The_Bus_cloaking.png The_Bus_cloaking_1.png Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Vehicles Category:Base of Operations